1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for a tattoo artist, and more specifically to a tattoo artist case including a plurality of tattoo machines allowing for transport and sanitizing thereof in a convenient and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
While it is required to replace needles used with tattoo liners and tattoo shaders for each person getting a tattoo, the actual machines themselves are not replaced for each person getting a tattoo. However, these machines are brought into close proximity with many individuals and it is, therefore, possible for diseases to be transmitted from one person to another by using a tattooing machine that has not been properly cleaned between uses.
The present invention attempts to remedy this by providing a case in which tattooing machines may be stored, carried and sanitized.